


The secrets we don’t tell (the truths we bury)

by PLISA



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, Daddy Kink, Dominance kink, F/M, Jealous Bellamy Blake, Mutual Pining, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Bellamy Blake, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLISA/pseuds/PLISA
Summary: Clarke has a Daddy kink, and no one to fulfil it with. Or so she thinks.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 339





	The secrets we don’t tell (the truths we bury)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I’m back again 😊
> 
> I wanted to write something fun, lighthearted and kind of (a lot) smutty, and this is the final product. I really hope you like it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated 💙
> 
> Happy reading!

“I’m not talking about my sex life with you guys.”

The Dropship buzzed with music, the sound of glass clicking, and quite a few obnoxious laughs. Clarke couldn’t even listen to her own thoughts clearly, and she doubted her friends had heard her. 

Raven set her now empty glass down, an accusatory finger pointed at her, “Um, yes you are.”

The blonde sank in her seat, hoping to become one with the booth. But there was no such luck. The five girls sitting around her had their eyes piercing on hers, and she knew there was no possible backing out. 

“Come on, Clarke,” Maya gave her a sympathetic smile, “Even _I_ have told you guys some things.”

Which, okay, she had to admit she really wasn’t expecting that. Maya was by no means a prude (she was dating Jasper, for crying out loud), but she was rather shy and reserved, and she hadn’t expected her to be so open about this. She was relatively new to the group, too, on top of everything. That’s how she knew she had no excuse now. 

“If it helps,” Raven started again, “There’s literally nothing you can tell us that will freak us out more than the weird shit Emori and Murphy do.”

“Hey!,” Emori smacked her arm playfully, “It’s not _that_ weird.”

“You did the sixty nine _standing up_ ,” Octavia pointed out, “How does that even work?”

“I don’t want to know,” Harper quickly interfered.

Raven nodded, “I agree with that. No need for a mental picture of that one. But let’s not get distracted here,” the brunette looked at Clarke again, wiggling her eyebrows in a way that would’ve made Clarke laugh in any other context, “Spill.”

“Spill what?”, she crossed her arms, hoping it would shield her from the situation. It didn’t. 

“Alright, let’s start easy,” Emori said, “What’s your favourite position?”

_Okay_ , Clarke thought. She could tell them _that_ , “Depends if I’m with a man or with a woman,” she clarified, taking a sip of her almost empty glass. She’d need more of those if she wanted to get through the bear trap their girls’ night had turned into. 

“So...?”, Harper asked, almost impatiently. 

Clarke thought about it. All her sexual experiences had been very different. Nylah was a dom, so she liked strap ons and whatnot. Not necessarily something she was into, but...it definitely had been _something_. She was all for trying new things, after all. Lexa was a bit more relaxed, and preferred conventional dildos. Nothing too over the top. And Finn...well. Finn was Finn. 

“Depends on the person,” she went for. Seeing the frustration in her friends’ eyes, she quickly continued, “But I generally like...you know,” she couldn’t believe she was getting shy now. 

“We really don’t,” Octavia raised an eyebrow at her. 

She let out a deep sigh. They were their friends, she trusted them. She knew they wouldn’t judge her. So why was she feeling so shy about this all of a sudden? Clarke knew sex was a natural thing, and she enjoyed it. Nothing to be ashamed of. 

“I’m generally versatile. But I like bottoming, actually. Depends on who I’m with,” she confessed. 

“Who would’ve thought, huh?”, Raven had an amused smirk on her lips, “Clarke, the control-freak, is a sub.”

“I’m not a _sub_.”

Raven shrugged, “Whatever, you are. Any weird kinks?” 

Clarke swallowed. _Oh, absolutely_ . But she was _not_ about to tell them her biggest, freakiest, and unfulfilled kink. There was no way. She was aware it was too much, perhaps even a bit wrong. And it was just so...out of character. For her, anyways. She suddenly felt self-conscious just by thinking about it. 

“I like it when they say nice things to me,” she opted for. Not quite what she had in mind, but it was still true. 

“So, a praise kink,” Emori clarified. Clarke nodded, “And that’s it?”

It really was not it. But she wasn’t about to tell them, so she nodded again. 

“Bullshit,” Octavia muffled, “I’m sure you like something wilder than that.”

“Why would I?”, Clarke said, defensively. She gestured at Harper, “Her kinks are pretty normal.”

“Yeah, but,” Octavia shook her head, “I just _know_.”

“I don’t blame her,” Raven peered in, “This new guy you’re seeing, Finn. He doesn’t really sparkle much sexual desires.”

Raven wasn’t wrong. Finn was...something. They shared some classes together, and he seemed to be interested in her, so why not? Clarke hadn’t been with anyone in over six months, and there were only certain things her fingers could do for her. 

Nylah and Lexa were no longer in the picture like that. They remained friends, but nothing else. The sex had been great, but that was that. She didn’t really mind. But Clarke had never been with a guy, so Finn was intended to be an experiment. An experiment that would end badly, as Raven had warned her. 

“Isn’t that Finn guy the one you dated last year?”, Harper asked the brunette. 

“Yeah,” she half-laughed, “Not really my best decision. But perhaps he’s changed.”

Clarke didn’t know if he had changed that much, to be honest. Sex with him was good, of course, but it wasn’t mind-blowing. She hadn’t had any of those incredibly satisfying orgasms her friends always talked about. He was quiet during sex, too, which wasn’t necessarily a red flag for her but...maybe orange. 

She knew it was her fault, in a way. The guy had no way of knowing what she liked if she never spoke her mind. But every time she was about to suggest something during sex, she quickly changed her mind. There was something about the vibe that told her not to do it. That told her he would freak out. And Finn wasn’t the love of her life or anything, but he was pretty much her only option for sex right now. So it would have to do.

“He’s kind of a vanilla guy,” Clarke muttered absentmindedly. When she realised what she had done, she quickly added, cheeks flushed, “Which is fine.”

“But you’re not a vanilla girl,” Octavia pointed out, a knowing smirk on her lips.

Was there any point in denying it now?

She hesitated, “It’s just… I don’t think Finn isn’t into the same stuff that I am.”

“Because it’s weird as shit,” Emori grinned. 

“Because he just doesn’t look like it,” she corrected her. 

“And what kind of person would be into it?”, Harper inquired. 

_Bellamy_. 

Clarke felt her cheeks getting hot again. She shouldn’t be having those kinds of thoughts about him. She _shouldn’t_. She rapidly pushed the idea out of her mind. 

“I can’t think of anyone right now,” she lied. 

Harper shook her head, “I’m not talking about someone specific. Just...in general.”

“Oh,” Clarke cleared her throat, “I guess… Well, I guess someone dominant. Who’s like, really confident in his skills.”

“So it’s a _guy_ kink,” Raven pointed out. 

Well...yeah. She really wouldn’t pull it off with a woman. It would be weird. She nodded. 

“I think I know what it is,” Maya said, grinning ear to ear. Everyone turned their heads to look at her, surprised. The girl looked back at them, then at Clarke, a proud expression on her face, “You have a Daddy kink.” 

Clarke froze, eyes wide like a deer’s caught in headlights. Perhaps Maya wasn’t as oblivious and innocent about all the sex stuff, if she had read her like a book. 

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Raven’s lips formed a big O after a few seconds of silence, a wave of realisation suddenly hitting her, “You totally have a Daddy kink, Clarke.”

She gulped, but didn’t say a word. There was nothing she could say. She didn’t want to lie, not when it felt strangely weird to get it out of her chest, even if she hadn’t admitted it herself. 

“Makes sense,” Emori nodded. 

“Makes sense why you’re scared Finn won’t be up for it,” Raven added, “I can totally see him freaking out over that.”

“Or,” Harper quickly added, “Perhaps you should bring it up to him? You may be surprised.”

It was certainly a possibility, but it just didn’t feel like it would work. Clarke shook her head, hoping the topic would die with her words. 

But Raven wasn’t going to let that happen, “Clarke’s right, though,” she said, “Finn’s too...vanilla, yeah. I’m surprised he’s even a top.”

“That’s sad,” Emori pouted. She was looking at her now, a pitiful expression in her eyes, “You should fulfill your kinks. It’s _so_ satisfying.”

Oh, she had no doubts about that one. The mere thought of calling Bellamy ‘Daddy’ in bed and him responding to it was waking something up between her legs. And there it was again. She shouldn’t be thinking about doing such things with him, not with her best friend, for fucks sake. Not with the person she trusted the most, the one she absolutely didn’t want to lose. She needed to get a grip. 

Clarke stayed quiet, sinking in her seat. She was _not_ going to contribute further to the conversation. 

“He’s kind of the guy she’s seeing, though,” Harper pointed out. 

“Yes, but they’re not exclusive or anything,” Raven explained.

It was amusing, Clarke thought, seeing how her friends were going back and forth discussing _her_ sex life _for her_ , while she was literally right there.

“Easy, then,” Emori clapped her hands together in eureka, “We find you somebody else. A hot, dominant guy,” she winked, and immediately started scanning their surroundings. 

“She won’t want to sleep with a stranger, though,” Raven said. Clarke mentally nodded. She wasn’t _that_ desperate. 

“Well, there are not many options within the guys she already knows,” Maya said, an almost disappointed undertone in her voice. 

“Oh,” Octavia stepped in, “You could totally do it with my brother.”

A chorus of ‘Yeah’ and ‘Makes sense’ erupted immediately, and Clarke gave Octavia a pointed look. But the girl was just smirking knowingly at her, “What?”, she teased, “Don’t act like you haven’t thought about it before.”

“Of course not,” she lied, “He’s my best friend. My _roommate_.”

“So what?”, Raven inquiried, passionately, “You guys totally have the hots for each other.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but didn’t respond. So what if she did ‘have the hots’ for her best friend? Was it really that bad a of a thing?

Bellamy and her had known each other for a couple of years now, and they had actually kind of hated each other in the beginning. He had been quite the dick at first, so it wasn’t like she had much of a choice than to be a dick to him back. He was bossy, and cocky, and overall annoying. 

Raven insisted that it was just sexual tension, and that she needed a release. So that’s what she did — release. With Nylah, especifically. It had surprisingly calmed things down with Bellamy, just a little. And as time went by, they actually learned to care for each other. Perhaps a bit too much. 

She would be lying if she said she’d never imagined what it would be like to feel Bellamy inside of her. Everything about him was _huge_ , so it wasn’t her fault to fantasise about other non-visible parts of his body that were most likely huge as well. He was way taller than her, also bigger. His shoulders were broad, his arms were way too bulky, and his hands were too fucking large for her to comprehend. His thick, long fingers didn’t help her situation, either. 

So yeah, she had thought about what it would be like to fuck him once or twice. Or better, to be fucked by him. Would he be into the same things she was? Octavia seemed to be sure he would, for some odd reason. 

“I’m serious, though,” Octavia said, “As much as it freaks me out to think about my brother’s sex life, I think you could totally stand a chance.”

Clarke arched an eyebrow, “What makes you think that?”

The younger Blake just shrugged, bringing her glass to her lips, “Sister instinct.”

Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about it on the way home. She actually considered the idea, and that’s what set off her alarms inside her brain. Because despite their past as — _frenemies_? — she couldn’t imagine her life now without Bellamy in it. 

He wasn’t just her friend, he was her _best_ friend. A best friend she now was living with, on top of everything. Just because the rest of their friends had roommates already, and rent in Arkadia was surprisingly high. So yeah, roommates. 

She wasn’t going to screw everything up simply because she was horny and had a stupid kink. Which, now that she had discussed it with her friends (or, rather, her friends had discussed it _for_ her), it grew even worse. The heat she was feeling between her legs as she opened the door to their apartment couldn’t be normal. 

“Hey,” she called out as she spotted the dim light of the kitchen. 

“Hey,” his voice called back, and sure enough there he stood, fixing himself a sandwich in the middle of the kitchen. Shirtless. 

_Oh, god_. 

“How did it go? Danced a bit too much?,” he took the sandwich out of the toaster and took a big bite. Her eyes lingered on his mouth for a bit too long. 

“Fine,” she plopped herself down on a tall stool, “Not really. We...talked about sex.”

He made a face, probably because he knew his sister had been there, and just like Octavia, he absolutely didn’t need to hear about his family’s doings in bed. 

“And what exactly did you talk about?,” he leaned over the counter in front of her, his sandwich pretty much already gone. 

“Um,” Clarke hesitated, “Just...the usual. Positions, kinks, all that.”

She was hoping he would just leave it at that, but Bellamy arched an amused eyebrow as she spoke. 

“Didn’t know you were so freaky,” he teased. He then licked his lips, but it was probably from the sandwich he’d just eaten, Clarke thought. No need to build imaginary scenarios in her head, even if it was a bit too late already. 

“I’m not _freaky_ ,” she fought back a blush, and then decided to add against her better judgement, “I’m not as experienced as you are, anyways.”

“I’d be scared if you were,” he half-chuckled. _God_ . Imagining Bellamy doing that thing he was so experienced at wasn’t helping her state at all. She just _knew_ he was good, that he would make her feel good, “So what? Do you want me to teach you anything?”

She stuttered, “Teach me?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “I’m a good teacher.”

That, he was. There was this one time Jasper had proposed they went on a trek — a biking trek. Everyone thought it was fun, adventurous, and Clarke...well. She had, much against her will, to confess to Bellamy she didn’t actually know how to ride a bike. And Bellamy, being the good friend and know-it-all that he was (because, honestly, was there anything he _couldn’t_ do?) agreed to teach her just so she wouldn’t embarrass herself. And she had learnt in no time, much to her surprise. 

Riding bikes was something parents were supposed to teach you — dads even, and yet Bellamy had done it for her. She was being stupid, but the truth was that it wasn’t helping her imagination at all. 

“I’m good,” she opted for. 

“Really?”, he seemed very interested in the conversation, “There’s nothing you want to know about before, you know, trying it out?”

“I can’t really do what I want to try out, anyways,” she blurted out, absentmindedly. When the words rolled off her tongue, she froze into place. 

“And why is that?”, he sounded concerned now, “Aren’t you with that Flynn guy?”

“ _Finn_.”

“Whatever.”

“And we’re not together,” she clarified. Not like she could ever stand being with someone like him. He was a great guy but, just...not for her. It was just sex. She thought it was pretty clear what they were for each other. 

“But you’re fucking,” he eyed her. 

She almost cringed at that, “Sometimes.”

“And Finn doesn’t want to do _what_ with you?,” he was looking at her carefully, and she recognised that stare a bit too easily. 

Everyone knew Bellamy was protective of Octavia. She was his little sister, after all. His responsibility ever since she was born. It had taken him almost a whole year to get used to the idea that she was seeing Lincoln — a great guy, by the way. All their friends thought he was rather...intense. 

But what really came as a surprise to everyone was the way Bellamy acted equally protective of _her_ when she started seeing Lexa. He kept saying she wasn’t looking for the same things she was, and while it ended up being true, it was still _weird_. Because he never got protective like that with any other of their friends. 

And she was sensing it now, with Finn. 

“It’s more about me than him,” she clarified. When Bellamy simply stared at her in confusion, she continued, “I don’t think...we are into the same things.”

He arched an eyebrow, visibly amused by her shyness, “Is my Princess into some weird shit?”

“ _No_ ,” she quickly said, sending a death glare his way. He only chuckled. 

“Okay, well,” he squeezed her shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen. Damn, that stupidly large, strong hand, “Tell me if you need any help with that.”

Was he seriously offering? Was Bellamy up for...having sex with her? Was that what he had implied? 

She tried not to think about it as she dragged herself to the shower, then to her bedroom, and finally under the covers. But the thought of Bellamy straight up fucking her was too much to handle. She let her fingers take care of the problem that night before drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

The truth was, Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about it. And it was getting out of hand. 

She tried to push Bellamy’s naked image out of her mind for her own sake, but it proved to be difficult. Octavia’s words continued ringing in her ears, and she wondered if the younger Blake knew something she didn’t. Because she seemed a little too sure that she’d have a chance to sleep with him.

Anyway. 

Bellamy wasn’t the guy she was seeing, much to her luck (or despair), and she actually had to focus on the guy in front of her. It would be the most respectful thing to do. 

“Nachos?”, Finn’s eyes scanned through the menu rapidly, as if he were in some kind of rush to get out of there. 

“Okay,” she wasn’t really in the mood to eat anything, but oh well. 

Grounders bar was a quiet place on campus, cheap food and cheap drinks. It was usually crowded, and that night was no exception. Finn had texted her that morning, pretty much out of nowhere, and asked her if she wanted to grab something to eat. 

Dates weren’t a thing they usually did, and she didn’t even know if this was a date per se. As they sat down on their assigned table, she had the feeling that he wanted it to be over soon so that they could go back to his place. Because there was no way she was going to fuck him while Bellamy was at home. 

Shortly after moving in, he had come up with this ‘no dates over’ rule, which basically meant they couldn’t bring anyone home. And it was for the best, Clarke thought. She knew she wouldn’t be able to function anymore if she heard Bellamy having sex. With someone else. Under her roof. Just, no.

She thought he would probably be good, though— no, she _knew_ he had to be. But she’d rather not find out for real through the wall. Her imagination was damaging enough already, and she totally didn’t need to listen to any of Bellamy’s dates moaning across the hall and screaming how good he felt. 

Dinner passed by quickly, between awkward silences and even more awkward conversations. They may be good in bed together, Clarke realised, but not so much with mundane stuff. 

It didn’t take long for him to suggest she went back to his place after finishing their food, which she agreed to. And plus, she was feeling brave that night. 

After having googled ‘How to bring up the Daddy kink to a guy’, she actually had a plan. And she was feeling rather confident about it. 

“Finn?”, she asked as he closed his bedroom’s door behind him, his shirt already on the floor. He was eager, she could tell. 

He gave her a strange look, “Yeah?”

Clarke gulped. _Okay, be chill about this_. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to try something new,” she started, attitude as smooth as she could pull off. 

“Like what?”

“Um,” she pretended to think, “Do you have any kinks or anything you want to try out?”

Finn frowned, “Kinks?”, he stood in silence for a few seconds, thinking, “Nah, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?”, she panicked. Her only plan _couldn’t_ fail, “You aren’t into anything? Because it’s okay if you are,” she quickly told him. Perhaps he just needed some reassurance, a small push, “Aren’t you into, I don’t know…roleplay? Rope bondage? Daddy kink?”

He was giving her a weird look, “I could do roleplay if you wanted to,” he spoke carefully, “But definitely not that last thing.”

“What thing?”, she panicked. She could only hope she didn’t sound distraught. 

“The Daddy thing,” he made a face, “That’s fucking weird.”

Her stomach dropped, and she started feeling self-conscious. Because perhaps it really was that weird, and she was just sick in the head. Their friends hadn’t made a fuss over it, but he seemed to despise the idea. 

Clarke half-laughed, hoping she sounded convincing, “Yeah. Now that I think about it.”

Finn’s shoulders seemed to relax, “I thought you were into that for a second there.”

“Me?”, she faked surprise, “Not really, no.”

“Good,” he smiled, and closed the space between them to capture her mouth into his. 

His kisses were mostly sloppy, not that she actually minded. His hands always went straight to her ass, which...okay. She could live with that, but it was a bit too much. Clarke loved a good foreplay, and they weren’t even in a rush, so she didn’t see the point in straight up grabbing her ass. Whatever. Perhaps all guys were like this. Perhaps he thought she liked it. 

She let him take control as he threw her on the bed, positioning himself above her right away. She always got this sensation with him — the sensation that he felt like he was being this sexy, seductive man, when in fact it was barely doing anything for her. She almost felt bad. 

She knew she probably shouldn’t keep having sex with him, leading him on, if she wasn’t really enjoying it. It was selfish. But she couldn’t stop. Not when she was so damn horny all the time, and she couldn’t get the one person she wanted. Finn was probably using her to stop being horny, too, so no harm done. 

He pushed inside her, and it was pleasant, but it just… It didn’t quite get her _there_. She didn’t know what it was, but she felt like she was missing out on something. On some sensations. Her friends always talked about this mindblowing, showstopping sex and then...and then there she was. 

He wasn’t what she would call small, but he wasn’t huge, either. And her mind would play tricks on her at the most inappropriate times, because why the hell was she thinking about Bellamy while Finn was _inside_ her?

Well, too late now. 

What would it be like to have sex with him? He was most likely big and thick, which she partly expected, but she also guessed he would be super skilled. It was no secret that he had slept with more people she could count — or at least he used to. She hadn’t heard about his hookup experiences for a while. 

He started groaning after a few minutes, and she knew he was close. Her fingers travelled to her clit, providing the release she so badly needed, but wouldn’t get otherwise. Whatever. It worked for her. 

She didn’t want to spend the night with Finn. Not necessarily because of him, but because his roommates were...well. Atom and McCreary weren’t the best company she could think of. And, anyway, she had Bellamy waiting for her at home, which was a far better plan. 

Finn offered to give her a ride, but Clarke declined, “I’ll just text Bellamy.”

And sure enough, he was at the door of their apartment building ten minutes later. She waved Finn goodbye, not really feeling like giving him a kiss, and let out a small sigh of relief as she spotted Bellamy’s car. 

“Nice fuck?,” he smirked the moment she climbed into the passenger’s seat. 

She rolled her eyes at him, “As good as it gets.”

He started the engine again, and drove back home in the silence of the night, “So, not great,” it wasn’t a question, “Didn’t get him to fulfill your kinky fantasies?”

“No,” she said, truthfully, eyes lost on the road ahead of them, “Not that I was hoping to, anyways.”

The houses around them started getting familiar, “I don’t get why you’re with him.”

She frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Well,” he started as he took a turn, “You’re not satisfied enough, clearly. And you don’t seem to like him that much, to be honest.”

“Is that so?,” she crossed her arms, “I _am_ satisfied, by the way. And he may not be the love of my life, but I’m attracted to him.”

“If you say so, Princess,” he smirked, “He’s not even into the same stuff that you are — you said so yourself.”

“And so what?,” she shot him a glare, “Why do you even care so much?”

He pulled into the tiny parking lot in front of their apartment complex, and turned the engine off before he spoke, “I want you to be satisfied, that’s all.”

She gulped, and thanked it was dark outside, because she was pretty sure her cheeks turned tomato red in that very moment, “I told you I am. And I can satisfy myself, anyway.”

“Oh, I know you can,” he half-laughed, “Your vibrator isn’t silent, you know?”

“Oh my fucking god,” she rolled her eyes and immediately opened the door to his car, hopping to the ground and inside the building. She heard Bellamy laugh behind her. 

She couldn’t believe it. Was she seriously _that_ loud? She thought she was being discrete, but...apparently not. And to think he actually looked amused. _Fuck him_. 

“Princess,” he smiled, “Don’t be ashamed of that. It’s natural to, you know, touch yourself.”

“I know,” she couldn’t look at him in the eyes as she opened the main door, “I just didn’t know you heard all of that.”

“I’ve heard it a couple of times,” he smiled, taking his shoes off, “Nothing to be ashamed of,” he insisted.

“If you say so.”

She glanced at the time on her phone. Still not midnight, but she was tired. On a normal day, she would have asked him to cuddle with her on the couch, watch some Netflix. But she was too embarrassed to even look at him in the face. 

“Want something to eat?,” she heard him ask from the end of the corridor. 

“No,” she shouted back, and closed her bedroom door behind her. 

She just needed to sleep. She just needed to forget about the disastrous ride back home.

God, why was he like this? 

* * *

Saturday night was usually reserved for get-togethers at Monty and Jasper’s apartment. 

Bellamy and Clarke were the last to arrive, as Clarke had been...busy. The second they walked in, they were met with a crowd of cheers. 

“Hey, bitches,” Jasper was immediately in front of them, one cup of moonshine in each hand. He handed them over to them, “You’re two drinks behind, so you’d better hurry up.”

Clarke took the cup hesitantly. Moonshine was usually not the best hangover, “You’re all here already,” she pointed out out loud. 

“What took you so long?,” Raven asked from the couch. She was sitting on Wick’s lap, and that’s how Clarke knew she was already drunk. There was no way Raven would do any kind of PDA if she wasn’t. 

“Princess here was getting it on,” Bellamy smirked, and Clarke’s cheeks flushed red. 

“How did it go?,” Harper asked, but the look in her eyes was asking about how _something else_ had gone. 

So she just shrugged, “As always.”

She plopped down in the couch next to Octavia, who was watching Miller and Murphy play a rather intense game of tic-tac-toe, “How’s Lincoln?,” she asked her, noticing that her boyfriend wasn’t there. 

“He’s with Nyko,” she said, “Kind of a guys night or whatever. It’s good for him, you know? To spend time with his other friends.”

“Oh, yeah,” Clarke agreed.

“How’s Finn?”

She tensed, “He’s doing alright.”

“And how are _you_ doing?,” the mischievous smile on her face looked rather familiar. God, she really did look like her brother. 

“Same as always,” she opted for. 

“That can’t be good,” she was looking at her now, Miller and Murphy long forgotten. She snuggled closer to her, and her voice was low as she spoke, “Have you considered Bellamy yet?”

Clarke eyed him discreetly. He was talking to Maya and Emori, his moonshine cup already replaced with a new one, an orange one instead of red. He had a black t-shirt on, which was a bit too tight on his arms (not that she was looking), making his enormous muscles flex every time he rose his drink to his lips. And god, those lips. So full, so soft, so capable of whispering the sweetest, dirtiest things into her ear. She mentally shook her head. It was getting ridiculous. 

Clarke shifted on her seat, hoping to give herself some friction between her legs discreetly, “I don’t know why you’re so keen on me sleeping with your brother, to be honest.”

Octavia just shrugged, “You’re good for him,” she said, “Everyone just thinks that… you know.”

The blonde arched a questioning eyebrow, “Everyone thinks _what_?”

“That you’ll be good together,” she suddenly seemed very interested in her fingernails, eyes glued to her hands. She almost looked embarrassed to be having that conversation with her. 

“Well,” she sank into the leather couch, hoping it would swallow her, “It’s not really a possibility.”

Octavia patted her on the leg, and stood up, “If you say so, sister.”

She tried not to think too much about how, apparently, every single one of their friends thought Bellamy and her would be ‘good together’. It didn’t make sense in her head. Why would they think that, anyways?

They all knew she was hooking up with Finn, and they were aware that Bellamy had one night stands every once in a while. And it wasn’t like they were affectionate with each other like that in public or anything, so… she really didn’t know where all of this was coming from. 

But they seemed too keen on the idea, especially Octavia, and Bellamy wasn’t making it easier for her, either. 

“Here,” he stood besides her, one hand firmly on her hip, the other around hers and the tiny orange ball between her fingers. He moved their bodies slightly backwards, then launched them forwards, and the ball in Clarke’s hands flew across the table, landing inside one red cup.

Clarke cheered and Miller made a face as he took his cheap beer shot, “Thank you,” she told him, who was just smiling next to her. 

“I did it out of pity,” he teased, “I knew you were bad at beer pong, but _shit_ , Princess.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not a Blake and I wasn’t born knowing absolutely everything,” she rolled her eyes, a hint of amusement in her voice. 

“You’ll be fine,” he wrapped his arm around her shoulders loosely, his eyes on their friends. She absentmindedly leaned into his touch. 

Being with him felt familiar, perhaps a bit too much. Clarke had never trusted a man so much in her entire life, other than her dad, and it scared her. Because Bellamy was pretty much the only constant she had in her life: she could ask him to pick her up, and he would; she could ask him to teach her something, and he would; she could ask him to punch someone for her, and he would definitely do it. She probably wouldn’t even have to ask him for that last one. 

She was pretty sure he wouldn’t do any of those things for anyone else other than Octavia and her, and it was scary. Because if she didn’t fall into the family category…what was she for him? 

“Okay,” Jasper clasped his hands together as he walked into the kitchen, where everybody was chatting lively, “Enough of beer pong. Bellamy is obviously going to beat our asses every round. Let’s play something _juicy_ ,” he smirked mischievously. 

“Truth or dare!,” the boy exclaimed, and almost all of their friends groaned in response, “What?”

“You always ask the same shit,” Raven complained.

Jasper smiled proudly, “I’ve come up with new ones this time. Come on, just a few rounds.”

After a couple of groans and Bellamy threatening everyone not to ask anything sexual to his sister, they all sat down in a big circle in the middle of the living room. Jasper rubbed his hands together, a playful grin on his face, “Okay, I’ll start,” he pointed at Raven, “Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” the girl said without hesitation. 

Jasper didn’t even think twice, “I dare you to chug down a whole glass of moonshine in less than ten second.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Consider it done.”

Jasper handed her the mysterious yet surprisingly delicious liquid, and Raven completed her dare in eight seconds. Everyone clapped around her, “Your turn, algae guy. You know the drill.”

Monty half-laughed, “Truth.”

“Playing it safe, huh?,” she teased, “Well, too bad. Have you ever been attracted to any other member of our group? Girl or boy.”

Harper was looking at him, expectantly, “Actually, no,” Monty said, “I didn’t even like you guys that much until Harper joined us.”

“Hey!”, Miller smacked his arm, earning a few laughs from everyone and more than a few ‘boo’s for Monty.

The boy put his hands up in defence, “I was joking,” he chuckled, “I liked you guys, but not like _that_.”

“And I thought we’d be married by now,” Jasper joked, “Okay, next!” 

Monty’s eyes scanned the group, “Emori,” the girl grinned in anticipation, “Truth or dare?”

“Actually, truth,” she said. Clarke blinked. She didn’t think she’d ever seen Emori pick truth. 

“Okay, um…,” Monty chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought, “Is Murphy actually _that_ good in bed?”

“Oh yes,” Emori laughed, “I’m sorry if you were expecting some dissing. I’m a satisfied woman.”

“That’s my girl,” Murphy smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing their lips together for a heated kiss. When they got carried away, everyone started groaning. 

Miller threw a cushion at them, “You’re not conceiving your first child in front of us!”

“Wouldn’t you like that, huh,” Emori half-chuckled, “Okay, Clarke! Truth or dare?”

Clarke gulped. She knew where this was going no matter what she chose. It was a dead end, and Emori’s knowing smirk wasn’t making things easier. 

She hesitated, her cheeks turning red when she realised she was taking too long to respond, “Dare.”

“I dare you to make out with Bellamy’s neck,” she said right away. 

Loud cheers erupted from the living room, and Clarke felt dizzy all of a sudden. 

“I...I don’t think that’s fair, though,” she hoped her voice didn’t sound weak, “It involves Bellamy, too.”

“That’s the fun part,” Emori insisted. 

She looked over at Bellamy apologetically, but he just shrugged at her, an easy smirk on his lips. It was just a kiss, a few of them, on his neck. She would be alright. Everyone was mildly drunk, including her, and they would probably forget all about it the following morning. But would she?

Would Bellamy?

“Are you okay with this?”, she frowned. 

He smirked down at her, “Do what you have to do.”

She let out a small sigh, and mentally braced herself. She could do this. No big deal. 

Clarke leaned in slowly under their friends’ eager gaze, and she tried to picture an empty room, where only Bellamy and her existed. She began with a soft, gentle kiss on his warm skin, immediately feeling a tingle up and down her body. Her lips travelled to the naps of his neck, planting another shy kiss there. 

“I said make out,” Emori suddenly said. 

“Shh,” Bellamy shushed her, which made her blush. She closed her eyes again in concentration, and breathed in and out to hold herself together. 

Her lips parted then, opening slowly as she traced kisses all over his skin. She breathed hot air into his neck between kisses, hoping it would at least do something to him. Bellamy closed his eyes, and let his thoughts fly away. Maybe making out for a few minutes would help him figure things out. Whatever technique Clarke was going for, it was working wonders. 

He concentrated, trying hard not to have an erection in the middle of a crowded room with her so close to his body and all their friends around, eyes on them, but _shit_. He wasn’t made of stone, and she seemed to be enjoying that fact. 

Eventually, Clarke’s lips disattached from his skin, and he immediately felt cold on that spot. But that was it, a one time thing. There was no way Clarke would do anything like that to him ever again, and he tried to ignore the way his stomach dropped at the realisation. 

He was being stupid. It wasn’t even about being horny anymore — it was about _her_. Hiding his feelings came with a high price, and it was watching how she fucked somebody else, laughed with somebody else, and fell for somebody else. But whatever. Clarke was his best friend, his roommate, the person he trusted the most. Making a move will only go one way, and he wasn’t going to risk what they had. 

The party eventually died down. When Jasper passed out on the couch and Emori and Murphy started making out aggressively in the kitchen, they decided to call it a night. The ride back home was quiet, to the point where he thought she had fallen asleep on her seat. But when he looked her way, her eyes were wide open and staring at the empty road ahead.

He swallowed, “What’s on your mind?”

Clarke stayed silent for a while, processing the words in her head before blurting them out, “I’m sorry for what happened back there.”

His heart raced inside his chest, “It’s alright, Princess. Not everyone can be a beer pong legend like myself.”

He heard her chuckle from besides him, and he momentarily relaxed. The thick atmosphere that seemed to have taken over his car had now dissipated. 

“I’m serious”, she said, but she was smiling now, “You know what I’m talking about. I’m sorry if that was awkward for you.”

“It’s alright, Princess”, he repeated, his tongue absentmindedly brushing his lower lip. Clarke pressed her legs together at the sight, “I guess it wasn’t the worst dare they could have given you.”

“Yeah.”  
  


She couldn’t take it any longer. Bellamy’s posture on the driver's seat was relaxed, one hand resting over his thigh and the other gripping the wheel tightly, his muscles flexing. And why the hell did he have such big arms? She mentally shook her head. She had been in his car infinite times, and the sight of Bellamy driving had never had this effect on her, so why was it happening now?

Once he pulled up on their driveway, she almost raced inside the apartment. She needed to get into bed, take care of her stupid problems, and fall asleep before her mind wandered to places it didn’t need to be. 

She heard Bellamy’s goodnight from down the hall, but she locked herself into her bedroom before she even had a chance to say it back. 

She needed to hold herself together before it got too out of hand. Before one moment of weakness ruined her most important relationship.

* * *

During the next few days, Bellamy was a pain in the ass. 

She didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he was being more annoying than usual and she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“Bellamy, for fucks sake, shut up.”

She could at least escape from her friends when they bugged her about it, but she couldn’t get away from the man she was quite literally living with. And it was starting to get ridiculous. 

“I thought we were close enough to have this conversation, Clarke,” he almost pouted, but she just wanted to punch him.

“Don’t play that card,” she warned him as she settled the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. Bellamy put his on the cold, tiled floor, “I’m not telling you because it’s embarrassing. End of the story.”

Discovering that Clarke had a somewhat weird kink had been the highlight of Bellamy’s month, apparently, because now he wouldn’t stop pushing her buttons. And the more she showed her embarrassment, the more he wanted to know. He had been insisting for a little over three days now, and Clarke didn’t know how she had managed to hold herself together for that long. 

There was no way she was going to tell him. Was he insane? Telling Bellamy she had a Daddy kink would be the nail in the coffin — quite literally, because she didn’t think she would manage to survive the embarrassment.

“Why are you insisting so much, anyway?”, she crossed her arms in front of her, trying to look intimidating. But the smirk on his lips was a friendly reminder that Bellamy never got intimidated by anything, or anyone. 

“Just wanted to check if we shared kinks, that’s all,” he smirked. 

“I doubt it,” she concentrated on putting the groceries neatly in the fridge, trying to ignore the fact that Bellamy had just confessed that he had a kink, and that he was willing to share it with her. 

“Won’t know unless you tell me,” he insisted yet again, and Clarke swore her mind was about to explode. They hadn’t really talked about anything else for the past three days, and she didn’t think she could stand three more. 

So she let out a long, deep sigh, and turned to face him. His smirk was so smug she wanted to punch it off his face, “Would you leave me alone and drop forever this if I tell you?”

Bellamy’s eyes widened slightly, clearly not expecting that she was going to give in, “I can do that.”

Was she really going to do this? What if, like Finn, he thought it was wrong and that she was sick in the head? She didn’t think she could stand Bellamy treating her differently, colder. She almost didn’t do it, but something inside her brain was pushing her forward, and the words rolled off her tongue before she could think them through. 

“Fine. I have a Daddy kink. Happy?”

Bellamy’s heartbeat stopped. He wasn’t expecting that. At all. 

A Daddy kink. Clarke had a Daddy kink, and why the fuck was he struggling to breathe right now? 

That was probably the last thing he was hoping she would say. Innocent, sweet Clarke liked to be manhandled in bed, liked to be submissive. Huh. Interesting. 

“What’s yours?”

“What?”

“What’s your kink?”

“Right,” he took a second to hold himself together. He thanked his skin was dark, or either she would know right away that he was blushing like mad, “Something...similar.”

Clarke arched a questioning eyebrow, “Like a Mommy kink?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, “Is that even a thing?”, she shrugged, “Well, it’s not that.”

“Oh, come on,” she rolled her eyes, “Don’t get all mysterious now. I told you my kink, now tell me yours.”

There was no turning back now. He braced himself before opening his mouth. 

“I have a...a dominance kink.”

Clarke swallowed. Hard. Of all the kinks in the world, he just had to have the very one that complimented hers perfectly. Right. She didn’t know how to go about it.

“Well,” she cleared her throat, trying not to sound too awkward, “Glad we got that out of the way.”  
  


Bellamy looked at her carefully, “Yeah.”

He had to get out of his fucking head. There was no way in the world Clarke would even _consider_ sleeping with him, let alone actually do it. So why the hell couldn’t he stop picturing her laying naked under him, begging him to fuck her, calling him the sinful word? 

And yet it wasn’t the first time he had imagined himself making her feel good, and he knew he was a disgusting human being for it. Best friends weren’t supposed to cross that line — they _shouldn’t_. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to risk everything for a good fuck, although he doubted he could sleep with Clarke just once. 

“Bell?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re acting weird.”

“I-I’m not,” he stuttered, and tried to bring himself down to Earth. 

He heard her sigh besides him, “I knew I shouldn’t have told you anything.”

“No, Clarke,” he quickly said. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel bad when she had just told him something so personal, so intimate, “It’s not that, I promise.”

She stayed silent for a while, probably thinking he was lying to her to make her feel better, and Bellamy had never wanted to punch himself so bad, “Clarke.”

“Mm…”

“Look at me.”

She turned her head hesitantly, and when their eyes collided, he was at a loss for words. He couldn’t do anything but stare at her, get drunk at the beautiful sight of her. His mind knew he couldn’t have her, but that didn’t stop him from dreaming of all the ways he could. 

They stood there, in the middle of their kitchen, pretending to be just friends when the rest of the world could easily see they were only existing for each other. 

She leaned in first. She didn’t know when, or why, but once her heart took over her mind, it was over. When they seemed to be getting dangerously close, she realised he was leaning in as well. 

In those last seconds, Clarke begged for her heart to let him go. He would never feel the same, he would never care for her the way she cared for him. And she couldn’t keep thinking about him like that, when it was consuming her soul. She begged it to let him go. 

But then Bellamy took her heart in his hands, and merged into his own. 

When their lips collided, she felt dizzy. Her hands immediately gripped at his strong arms, holding onto him for dear life. His hands were pressed against her lower back, pushing her into him until there wasn’t enough room for air between their bodies. 

It was then when Clarke learned that her heart could never let him go, not really, and so she admitted defeat. And what a sweet defeat it was. 

His kisses became hungry, and so did her hands on his body, roaming every inch of him until her back collided with the kitchen counter. Hands under her thighs, Bellamy pushed her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he carried her to his bedroom without detaching his lips from her sweet, eager ones. 

She was addictive, and now she was all his. 

It didn’t fully sink in what they were about to do until she felt her back against the soft mattress of his room, and she panicked. 

“Bellamy,” she put a hand on his chest, and he immediately stopped. 

“What’s wrong?”, his lips were red and puffy from all the kissing, his hair messed up and sticking up in all possible directions, and he had never looked so damn adorable. 

She swallowed, “I don’t want to ruin things between us.”

He gave her an apologetic smile, and used a trembling finger to brush some hair strands away from her face, “You won’t, Princess,” he told her softly, “I… I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Her heart stopped, “R-Really?”

Bellamy couldn’t answer, so he simply nodded. If she didn’t feel the same, he was done for. He knew he would swallow his feelings if it meant not losing her, but _shit_. He wasn’t ready for the pain. 

“Me, too,” Clarke admitted then, just as his whole world stopped, her cheeks flushed. 

His confidence picked back up at her words, and he smirked mischievously down at her, “Let's make it happen, then.”

Before she could say anything, their tongues were tangled again in a battle that Clarke was happy to lose. The way Bellamy’s hand was gripping at her waist was driving her insane, and she didn’t think she was ready for a man like him. 

Her hands were desperately looking for the buckle of his jeans, his going up under her shirt. If she had known how being with Bellamy like this felt like, she certainly wouldn’t have waited this long. 

He kissed every inch of her skin, got drunk in her scent. She awoke something in him, a primal need nobody else sparkled, and he wanted nothing else than to rip her stupid clothes off and fuck her senseless. She was all his. 

Clarke suspected Bellamy was big, but seeing him in his actual naked form was something else completely. He was huge, long and thick, just like the rest of him, and it only made the heat between her legs intensify even more. She was about to explode. 

He unexpectedly climbed down her body before she could realise what was happening. He pressed hot kisses to every inch of her, biting on her nipples not too hard, and yet hard enough to make her grunt. No one had ever played with her like that, teased her like he really wanted her. This was all new for her, and not just because she was doing it with him. With her best friend. 

_Oh god_.

“Babe,” his voice was low, so low he couldn’t help but think this is exactly how she had pictured him fucking her. There was no point in denying it now - she had wanted him for so long, and it was evident that he felt the same. 

He sucked on her ivory skin, making sure to leave a mark on her. He knew it was borderline animalistic, perhaps a bit possessive too, to mark her like this. But he didn’t care, he couldn’t think straight. Clarke was dripping by the time he made it to her core, and let out a high-pitched moan from the back of her throat when he breathed against her.

“You’re so wet, baby girl,” he grunted, voice still rough as he slid a finger up her folds again, just teasing. He was going to make her beg for it, “Is this all for me?”

Clarke could only hum in response. She was lost in his touch, eager to find out what he would do next, how he would make her feel. It was almost as if she was discovering her body all over again, and he was teaching her all its secrets. It felt scary, in a way - Bellamy knew her better than she knew herself, and he was going to take advantage of it.

“That’s right,” he breathed, head between her legs, “Say it.”

Realisation washed over her, and for a second she hesitated. What if it was weird when she said it? What if Bellamy thought he would like it, but then ended up hating it? But one look at him was enough to make her forget all that. 

“I want you, Daddy,” she bit her lower lip. 

Bellamy grunted and bit on her thigh again, “Where do you want me, baby girl?”

She tried to ignore the way that nickname was making her feel, “In my pussy, Daddy.”

Bellamy didn’t hesitate as he put her legs over his shoulders, and held on her hips firmly with both strong hands, pinning her down on the bed as his tongue circled her clit painfully slowly. Clarke started panting, moaning incomprehensibly, and she could only imagine what it’d feel like to have his whole length inside of her. He sucked on her clit as he pumped a finger into her, then added a second.

“You taste so good, baby,” his voice was low once he pulled away. She could only hum in response. 

“I need you. I need you to fuck me. Please, Daddy,” she begged, hands running through his curls. 

Bellamy forced himself to ignore his desperately hard cock, pulling back from her just slightly. 

“Are you sure, Princess?”, he asked her, voice so concerned she couldn’t believe it was the same Bellamy from one second ago. 

“I need you, Bell,” she begged, “I want you so fucking bad. _Please_ , just fuck me.”

He smirked as he approached her again, “You gonna be a good girl for me, sweetheart?”

She nodded, biting on her lower lip. She couldn’t have looked more innocent if she tried, and it was driving him insane. 

Bellamy’s hand moved up to push her hair back from her face, pressing a tender kiss to her temple. He loved her. He loved Clarke with all his soul, how could he not? He was his best friend, his go-to person, his whole entire life. If anything happened to her, he didn’t think he would manage to go on. His heart exploded inside his chest every time those beautiful blue eyes collided with his, and he had never been more sure of anything in his life. 

Clarke whimpered a little as he pushed into her, pressing his forehead against hers. He had one strong hand holding her hip firmly and the other threaded through her now messy hair. The possessiveness of his actions were throwing her over the edge, and she didn’t think she’d manage to last long if he kept fucking her like that.

“Good girl,” he whispered, encouraging her. Her body was accommodating him so well, her walls stretching to take him in fully. She was so fucking tight he struggled not to come undone in that moment. 

Bellamy moaned once he was finally settled all the way inside of her, and it made her shiver. Hearing such sounds coming from him, from something she was making him feel, was the most incredible thing she had experienced. He looked on edge, too - and Bellamy always held himself together. Not when it came to her, apparently.

“It feels so good, Daddy,” she sighed in pleasure, just because she needed him to know how good he was taking care of her. 

It took all the self-control he had not to start thrusting into her like a man possessed immediately, but deep inside he wanted to go slow for her at first. He wanted to make her feel so fucking good she would never fuck anyone else ever again. He wanted to be him, and only him.

Clarke rocked her own hips, silently telling him that she was ready for him, and also to feel him inside of her. The sensation was new, and she knew she would never get enough of him. She had never wanted anybody else so desperately. He groaned again as he cautiously rolled his hips into her small, tight cunt, quickly building up a steady pace she seemed to feel comfortable with. 

His fingers moved from her hair until they were holding her hand firmly, pressing it against the bed as he deepened his thrusts in an almost animalistic way. He couldn’t hold himself together any longer, and the sinful sounds she was making told him that she couldn’t, either. She gasped as he moved faster and deeper.

“You’re doing so good, baby girl,” he grunted, “All wet and tight for Daddy.”

“Oh my god,” she breathed out, almost not finding her voice. It was too intense, felt too fucking good, “You’re so big, Daddy. Feels so good.”

Bellamy increased his pace, sinking into her hard. He pressed their foreheads together, gazing into her eyes and taking in the beautiful image of her. 

“Mine,” he whispered. 

“Yours,” she breathed. 

“Nobody gets to fuck you but me,” he told her.

Clarke only whimpered, his words making her clench tighter around his cock. There was something about knowing that she belonged to him and only him that drove her insane. Her walls closed around him, and he knew she was close. Bellamy kissed her lips softly. 

“Come for me, sweet thing, let me feel you come all over my cock.”

“Fuck,” she moaned, her entire body tensing as his words pushed her over the edge. Bellamy didn’t last very long after that, fucking her faster and harder as her walls squeezed him, making him feel nothing but pure, raw bliss. He shut his eyes as he filled her, his cum dripping down her core and to the sheets beneath them, marking her in yet another way. He had never been so fucking thankful for birth control. 

After a few seconds in silence, their bodies still, he was struggling to breathe, heart racing. He pulled back to look at her, to really take a look at her. He needed to make sure this was truly real. Her beautiful smile adorned her face, and she giggled happily. This girl was his, and he was completely hers, and there was no going back now. There was simply no way he could ever be with anyone else, love anyone else. 

“You alright?” he asked softly, just to make sure. Clarke nodded, and he started pulling out of her slowly. She immediately felt empty, longing for him to fill her up again. He was made to fit her. 

He pulled her into his arms, her head resting against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He didn’t think he would ever want to let her go, and he was done fighting it. He was done not giving himself what he had long desired.

“Clarke?”

“Mm…”

He hesitated. There was nothing left to say between them, and yet he knew he had to let the words out. He needed her to know. 

“I just,” he tightened his grip on her, hugging her closer, “I don’t want you to think this was a one-time thing for me.”

Clarke’s heartbeat accelerated, “It wasn’t that for me, either.”

He swallowed. This was it. This was the moment he took his heart out in his hands, and gave it to her. And yet there was nobody else he trusted more to take care of it, of him, “Would you like to…maybe give this a try?”

She tilted her head up to look at him, those beautiful blue eyes of hers piercing into his soul. He wanted to look into them forever, every day for the rest of his life. 

“I’d love to, Bell,” she smiled, and planted a small kiss on his lips. 

He felt like he could finally breathe. Having her in his arms, holding her while she drifted off to sleep, was something he knew he would never get tired of. He closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet and familiar scent, and listened to the sounds of her steady heartbeat as he dreamed away. 

And just like that, his world had never made more sense. 


End file.
